


Being Lucky

by Activeimagination



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Activeimagination/pseuds/Activeimagination
Summary: Robert is in the pub and David needs a chat.





	Being Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> This entered my head when I saw the scene the other day of Robert in the shop. I have not written since the reunion but thought this might be interesting.

Being Lucky 

 

Boredom was not a feeling that Robert could relate to easily of late. His life was busy and he had never been happier. He sat in a corner booth and heard his ring clink on the glass, even that sound was enough to bring a smile to his face. His mother in law nodded at him from behind the bar and he looked at his phone to see another photo of his son, his husband and his husband’s grandmother on what was Faith’s idea of a day trip to relieve her own boredom. He smiled again; six weeks ago he would have laughed in the face of anyone that suggested any of this were possible. 

‘Mind if I join you?’  
Robert looked up and nodded at David.  
‘How’s things mate?’  
David just looked blankly at him.  
‘Stupid question, sorry, I…I know how all this feels’  
‘Well that’s why I’m here, I mean you made the same mistake’ Robert shifted a little uneasily, he did not need to be reminded of that.  
‘I mean you did the dirt and like you’re a smug git and you got him back, I mean I think I’m more like Aaron but you got him back’.  
Robert looked at him and realised that the shop-keeper was being sincere and not trying to play some stupid game.  
‘David, you are not like Aaron, nor am I because Aaron would never cheat on me, he would never cheat on anyone he really loved’  
‘I do love her’  
‘I know, look mate there are very few who know as well as I do that loving someone like you have never loved before is enough to stop you from making a monumental balls of something’   
He looked at him again, a while back he would have gone but now he felt that David needed someone to listen to him.   
‘Fancy another one?’

‘Oi what the hell are you doing talking to that toe rag for, we are meant to be mates and he…’  
‘Ness, I know what he did but he just needs someone to listen and I know what that feels like’  
‘Yeah, well I don’t like it’  
‘I know you don’t, but you still like me, yeah?’ and he smiled at her.  
‘Well yeah even if you are smug’

‘Cheers’  
‘No problem’  
‘I’m broken’  
‘Yeah, yeah you are and so is Tracey and Jacob and everything else. I know how it feels and I know what it feels like when there is no one, no one but yourself to blame.’  
‘What do I do?’  
‘The opposite to what I did’  
‘What do you mean?’  
‘I mean you have to accept it was your fault and not look for others to blame. I did that, I blamed Rebecca and her whole family, I did bad things, really bad things’  
‘Does Aaron know?’  
‘Yeah’  
‘And…’  
‘Yeah, look I can’t explain it but Aaron and me, David I’m going to say this and I know it will probably make me sound smug but I’m not. Aaron and me well it has been all that matters for a long time, nothing and nobody ever came close, really for either of us. I battered it to pieces, all me because I wanted to hurt him for something and then I went and did awful stuff but the only reason I stopped that, the only reason I stepped up to be a Dad was because he told me to, he believed I could be even when we were split up so….’  
‘Ye were meant to be’  
‘Yeah, look we never stopped loving each other or caring for each other.’  
‘I still love her’  
‘Well then you have to wait’  
‘What?’  
‘You have to wait. Aaron left me because he had to, he had to and I did all kinds of things to get him back or try to but in the end I had to step back and see that it was over. And it was over David, believe me as over as you and Tracey are now. So I stepped back and let him live his life until he came to the conclusion that for some reason I’m the bloody disaster he wants to be with’  
‘You’re lucky mate, you got the chance again’  
‘I got more than one second chance and yes I am lucky, and I intend to show him how lucky I am for the rest of my life’  
‘I hurt her’  
‘I know’  
‘No, before well not exactly before but what I mean is I told her I was ashamed of her past, when all along I was the one who should have been ashamed, I bet you never said that to him’  
‘No, there is nothing he could tell me that would make me feel like that. But I said some awful stuff to him on occasions and I know what that shame is like’  
‘Sorry Robert, I’m not exactly bringing you cheer mate’  
‘David, it is ok. Look remembering some of the things I said and did makes me sick to the pit of my stomach. I’m not that guy anymore and that is because of Aaron, simple as that really, so in a way being reminded of that again is no harm’  
‘Do you think there’s hope?’  
‘There is always hope’

As David walked away from the table Robert thought that that might not be true but the guy needed something and so did he. The Mill was lit up as he approached and Aaron was seated on the couch with Seb in his arms when he walked in. No matter how many times he saw it he was always overwhelmed.   
‘I’m so lucky’  
‘Huh’  
“I’m so lucky, you took me, you took us back’  
‘Seb, Daddy is being a soppy sap again’  
‘I’m serious’  
‘I know you are but I think we are both lucky, no go make yourself useful and have make us a brew’

At the kitchen sink he looked back towards the sofa and hoped that David might one day get to feel this kind of luck again.


End file.
